Absence
by TribalGirl
Summary: Germany woke up quite suddenly and immediately felt like something was wrong. Then he realized - he was alone. More precisely, Italy wasn't lying next to him. - GerIta, just random fluff.


**I wrote this a while back. CodeLyoko agreed to beta it for me, but the DocX system didn't seem to be working, so I finally decided to just post it as is... I write way too much stuff about Italy sleeping in Germany's bed. Anyways.**

* * *

Germany woke up quite suddenly and immediately felt like something was wrong. The bed felt cold, the room was too silent, and even the tilt of the mattress felt different.

Then he realized - he was alone. More precisely, Italy wasn't lying next to him.

Germany felt a surge of relief. Had the other nation finally decided to pay attention to his lecturing? Had he finally realized that sleeping in someone else's bed just wasn't something you did unless you were - unless that person was your - well, anyway, maybe he'd finally started to listen.

Thank God.

But another part of Germany's mind felt somehow... bereft, or something, missing the noise of Italy's breathing next to him, the warmth he provided, the way he would mumble in his sleep sometimes...

That was ridiculous. He was a military man, practical and straightforward, and yet here he was, missing the sensation of someone sleeping next to him? Someone responsible for ninety percent of his headaches, someone whom he'd yelled at every morning to go sleep in his own bed and for the love of God put some clothes on - someone who was just his friend, who had no business sleeping in his bed as if - as if -

Anyway, he was definitely glad Italy was gone. Prussia could sleep through anything, and his room in the basement was pretty well sound insulated, but there had been those times when he'd barged in at the wrong moment and gotten completely the wrong idea, and then Germany had had to explain that just because Italy was naked in his bed didn't mean that - well, anyway, those times had been a hassle and it would be good if they were over...

So why did he feel so alone? Why was the room so cold, so silent, so big all of a sudden?

Germany realized with a start that he was just lying there as though he intended to sleep all day. With a sigh, he got up and began dressing.

Today, there were none of Italy's clothes strewn over the floor that he needed to pick up. No argument with his fellow nation in an attempt to convince him to put some clothes on...

The room did indeed feel very empty.

Germany exhaled, shook his head, and left to go downstairs.

* * *

"Italy!"

Italy was woken by a familiar voice, and opened his eyes to see Germany standing above him.

"Hi, Germany!" Italy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, trying to recall the dream that had been interrupted. It had involved a stubborn kitten that didn't want to eat the pasta he'd made...

"What are you doing here?"

Italy sat up and smiled nervously in case Germany was angry at him, but that didn't seem to be the case. It was odd, really, the look on his face was... confusing.

"I came here the same reason I always do!" There was no reply, so Italy decided to elaborate further. "You know - I couldn't sleep in my own house, so I came here!"

"That's not what I meant." For some reason, Germany was turning red.

"Ve - you look funny when you blush like that," Italy informed him. After a moment's reflection, he added, "It's so cute!"

The amount of red on Germany's face increased tenfold. "A-anyway, why are you on the couch?" And not -" He seemed unable to finish the sentence.

"Well, you told me not to sleep in your bed." Italy was getting confused by now; wasn't that what Germany wanted? After always getting yelled at, he'd decided that maybe it would be better just to sleep on the couch instead, although he'd missed the sensation of Germany next to him...

"You listened?" Germany seemed slightly taken aback, and Italy realized with a twinge of guilt that he didn't often pay attention to what he was asked to do...

"Yes, I did!"

"Italy..." Germany sat down heavily on the couch and seemed to be deciding what to say. "I was wrong."

"What?" It was Italy's turn to be surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Germany coughed. "You can stay, if you want. And if I yell at you, just ignore me, okay?"

It took Italy a moment to realize what he was saying, but once he did, he felt his face split into a broad grin. "You mean I can sleep in your bed again? Every night, whenever I feel like it?"

Germany nodded, face red, looking at the wall behind Italy. Italy turned and looked at the wall too, but there didn't seem to be anything there. Just a wall. Pretty boring, really. He was going to have to hang some sort of painting there... Then he realized something, and turned back to face Germany. "But why do you want me to stay, if you keep telling me to go back home?" He wriggled forward and put his arms on Germany's shoulders. "I don't get it."

Germany's face turned the color of Romano's tomatoes, and he made funny spluttering noises for a moment before finally coming up with, "Well - I missed you."

Italy felt his grin widen. "You missed me! You always tell me to stay out of your bed, you talk about how annoying it is, and you missed me?"

"Um - well - yes, I suppose."

"You're the best!" Italy leaned forward and deposited a kiss on Germany's nose.

It was interesting to see the color Germany's face turned after that.

* * *

**Yeah, this wasn't mean to be anything special, just a quick idea that I whipped up because the mood took me. Actually, now that I'm rereading it, I don't really like it that much - kinda weird and OOC - although the fact that I've just been reading insanely good fanfiction might have something to do with it. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
